


Unfinished WIP: UchiSaku - Mob AU

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Mafia AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSakuShi Mob AU.





	Unfinished WIP: UchiSaku - Mob AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaylene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/gifts).



Outside the small cafe, Shisui slowed his confident gait to a near-crawl, forcing Itachi to withhold a sigh as he glanced over his shoulder to see what had caught Shisui’s attention. Through the art-deco trimmed glass windows, he caught hints of rose and moonlight bent towards each other, elbows interlocked, pristine Parisian-cut dresses tailored to their slender, fit forms. He swallowed his complaint and instead waited for Shisui to catch up to him.

“We have work to do,” Itachi reminded Shisui.

“Madara won’t need us for another hour.”  
“If he finds out we dallied, he will have needed us two hours ago.”

Shisui’s expression was amused as he looked away from the pair of beautiful women collecting their mid-afternoon coffee.

“What if it’s a business meeting?”

Itachi stared at him, refusing to admit he didn’t follow Shisui’s line of thought.

“You know why we pass by here every day.”

“That does not fit the bill.”

Shisui just grinned at Itachi.

Itachi stifled a groan.

*****

In the cafe line-up, Sakura felt the nudge into her side.

“I know,” she said, moving her lips as little as possible.

Ino nudged her again.

“They know we’re chatting, don’t worry about what your lips look like. If anything, show ‘em off a little,” said Ino. “Vanilla soy latte, caffeine-free,” she told the cashier, handing over a few bills.

“Mochaccino,” said Sakura, “and a muffin.”

“I thought you were watching your carbs again?”

“It’s going to be a late dinner. I need the energy,” said Sakura as they moved to the side of the counter to wait for their drinks.

“How late? That wasn’t in your schedule,” said Ino, her eyes studying Sakura.

“I know. It’s… unofficial,” hinted Sakura, turning a bit into Ino’s space. “Which is why I gave Naruto the night off.”

Ino nodded casually, even as her eyes sharpened.

“Do you need some beautiful arm candy?” asked Ino, lightly flicking her cascade of silvery hair over her cashmere shoulder.

Sakura smiled.

“I’d actually feel better knowing you were safe and sound asleep at home.”

“Yeah, not happening,” said Ino as she took a sip of her fresh coffee while Sakura collected hers.

“Ino—”

“I can be casual. Surveillance,” offered Ino.  
Sakura pondered her muffin a moment before shaking her head and smiling at Ino.

“Not this time. I’ll let you know when… When,” finished Sakura vaguely.

“They waited for us this time,” said Ino. “That have anything to do with your unofficial plans tonight?”

Sakura sipped her coffee, avoiding replying.  
“I know, you know,” said Ino.

Sakura held open the door for her friend as they both exited their favourite coffee shop.

Two tall, handsome men turned towards them, one calm, almost cold, with long, aristocratic fingers and a serene expression, the other with life and humour animating his face, making his age difficult to guess.

“Misters Uchiha,” said Sakura. “What a coincidence.”

“Miz Haruno and Miz Yamanaka, a pleasure to see you both, truly. The fates smiled upon us this afternoon,” said the one Sakura recognized as Shisui.

“Mmmm, those fates have smiled upon you both all week,” murmured Ino demurely. “Are you enjoying the weather?”

“I enjoy everything about today. May we walk you back to your office?”

Sakura smiled politely at the pair, even as she felt two shadows fall into place behind her. Their tall, broad frames remained respectfully distant, trusting her to control her circumstances, yet showing a restrained force in the face of the united Uchiha.

“There’s no need, but thank you for your kind consideration,” said Sakura. Behind her, Kakashi and Sai nodded to the Uchiha as Sakura inclined her head in goodbye. “Enjoy your day, sirs.”

“Already did,” teased Shisui, daring to wink at Sakura and Ino as they left.

*****

  
Meanwhile, Itachi swallowed a sigh.

“Was that worth it?” inquired Itachi as he and Shisui watched the Senju group meander back to their offices.

Shisui nodded with a wide grin.

“What do you think she’ll wear tonight? Definitely heels,” mused Shisui.

“They’ll be stiletto. She knows that riles Madara, which will tilt the discussion in her favour,” said Itachi. Neither he nor Shisui could tear their eyes from the back of Haruno Sakura’s head. So many had underestimated her—and fallen beneath her swift, deliberate, political manoeuvring. Raised at the right hands of both Senju Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi, Itachi wasn’t sure how anyone would have risked making light of Haruno Sakura, but they had. The Uchiha group were one of the few remaining yakuza families still to hold any stronghold in the area specifically because they had not risked undervaluing the intelligence of the Senju when it came to choosing their leads. It was a delicate balance between their clans, however, and he knew his uncle had been considering a treaty of some sort for some time to protect their clan’s assets.

Not that the Uchiha couldn’t have overthrown the Senju, but… If one could strengthen themselves instead, wouldn’t that be more to their advantage?

Itachi had also noted the way Madara had looked at Haruno Sakura. He was impressed by her. Madara had chosen a successor but had no children or heir of his own. He had named Itachi his official second-in-command, normally a position that would have been an honour. Yet Itachi did not trust Madara. There was a wildness, a deliberate disregard for convention, that Madara had flaunted during his dangerous follies that unsettled Itachi. Itachi knew Madara understood this about himself, too. Itachi wondered sometimes if that was why Madara had refused to wed and produce an heir, because he was self-aware enough to know that this madness could pass down through his line and he wanted the Uchiha to remain strong, no matter what.

Or perhaps it was Madara’s own hubris, this delusion that only he could truly control his madness.

Itachi didn’t know.

But he knew that it was no coincidence that he and Shisui had been sent to monitor Haruno Sakura every day for the last several weeks, to note any change in her routine or entourage.

“I’m looking forward to dinner,” said Shisui as Sakura turned a corner, and to both their surprise, lifted a hand to wave back at the pair of Uchiha.

“Hn,” agreed Itachi reluctantly.

**Author's Note:**

> thefreckledone asked: Congratulations my dude on the dream job! You absolutely deserve it!


End file.
